


Not ONCE, TWICE but three times

by DeathTheKed



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: ChaeDa, ChaeHyun, DUBCHAENG - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTheKed/pseuds/DeathTheKed
Summary: Dahyun threw a party for Chaeyoung not ONCE, TWICE but three times





	Not ONCE, TWICE but three times

"So, you totally ruined your shot?" Momo asked with a chuckle.

"I totally did." Dahyun answered. "And now, I didn't have the courage to contact her so...that's it. My pining over Son Chaeyoung is done. On timing with my birthday. Great, isn't it?"

"Not at all." Mina interrupted, making Dahyun and Momo face her since she was sitting at the table. "Guess who just left before you came in?"

"Son Chaeyoung?"

"Son Chaeyoung." 

"Really?"

"Yes. And it's not great that your pining for her is done. You should pursue her, Kim Dahyun." Mina muttered before accepting Momo's kiss.

"What do you mean?" Dahyun asked, but the two lovers were too caught up making out. "Mina unnie, what do you mean?" she asked again until their other friend came. "Sana unnie, make them stop."

"Raccoon, Penguin, stop!" Sana commanded, making the two stop immediately. "Dahyun is asking you a question."

"What question?" Mina asked, making Dahyun sighed in defeat. "Oh, about Chaeyoung. Right, right. So, we talked and I realized...she likes you. But right now, she could not be in a relationship. So, just stay casual for awhile, will you?"

"She wants casual? Okay, I'll be casual." Dahyun stated as she leaned back on the seat. "I'm gonna be a mushroom cloud of casual. You know why, cause it's a game. I wanna skip to the end and do the happily ever after thing but you don't get there unless you play the game."

"So, you're going to ask her out?"

"Yeah. No! I can't ask her out because if I ask her out, I'm asking her out. So, how do I ask her out without asking her out?"

Dahyun, Sana and Momo all got into deep thoughts, thinking of a solution. "Did you guys get high?" Mina asked. 

"I got it." Dahyun informed. "I don't ask her out, I'll invite her to our party next Friday."

"We're having a party next friday?" Momo asked.

"We are now. Casual..."

"Yeah, cause nothing said casual like inviting two hundred people over just to get one girl." Sana commented.

"Alright, so call her up." Momo interrupted.

"Calling is not casual. I'm just going to bump into her somewhere. If only...I knew her schedules, I could arrange a chance of encounter."

"That's great, Dahyun. You're going to be the most casual stalker ever." Mina muttered.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Dahyun was sitting on the couch when she received a phone call. "Hello?"

(Dahyun, Son Chaeyoung is here in the convenience store where I work at. Hurry, dude.)

"I'll be there, Nayeon unnie." Dahyun stated as she grabbed her wallet and phone before running out of her apartment towards Nayeon's workplace where Chaeyoung is. 

"Dahyun unnie?"

"C-Chaeyoung...hey." Dahyun greeted as she catch her breath. "What are the odds?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh. You know, just buying some...chocolates. I love chocolates. I like chocolates. You know, as friend." Dahyun mentally slapped herself for such an idiotic answer. "How about you?"

"Meeting a friend." Chaeyoung answered before grabbing a handkerchief and handed it to Dahyun. "Here, you're all sweat."

Dahyun chuckled nervously as she changed the topic. "You know, it's so funny that I run into you. We're having a party next Friday so if you feel like swinging by...but, you know, whatever."

"Oh, I'm going to Seongnam this weekend. Too bad it's not tonight."

"It is." Dahyun answered immediately. "It is. The party's tonight. This Friday. Did I say next Friday? Sorry, I kind of been saying next Friday a lot but, yeah...the party's tonight. But, you know, whatever."

"Alright, I'll be there."

"Great."

"Excuse me, my friend is here. I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, see ya."

Chaeyoung smiled at Dahyun before walking towards her friend, who Dahyun knew as Nayeon's girl. But she decided that it was a story for another time, so she got her phone and dialed Momo.

(Hello?)

"Hey, am I interrupting anything?"

(No, no. Just writing on my papers, hitting the books.)

"Yeah, we all know that's a lie. So, you and Mina unnie might want to wear your clothes back on because we're throwing a party in 2 hours. Okie? Bye." and the line was cut off.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Dahyun...what's your plan when Chaeyoung shows up?"

"Okay, I've got it all planned out." Dahyun stated. "Chaeyoung steps into the room. Where's Dahyun? Not eagerly waiting by the door. No, I'll be in my composing table showing some cute girl about my song composing skills. So Chaeyoung strolls over and I casually give her one of these; 'Hey, what's up?' she'll say 'Hey, nice place. Etc, etc.' and then I say 'Well, make yourself at home.' and I casually returned to my conversation. An hour later...'Oh, you're still here?' I say like I don't really care but it's a nice surprise. And then very casually...'Wanna see the roof?'."

"The roof..." Momo and Mina said dreamily.

"Take her up to the roof and the roof takes care of the rest."

"I don't get it." Sana interrupted. "What's so special about the roof?"

"Oh, the moon, the stars, the shimmering skyline. You can't not fall inlove in that roof." Mina said.

Momo smugly nodded her head. "We make out up there sometimes." 

"Too much information." Dahyun commented when Sana put an arm around her.

"Solid plan, Kim Dahyun. But may I suggest one little modification?" she asked. "That cute girl that you're chatting up with? Take her up to the roof and make out with her."

"That's not the plan."

"But it should be the plan. I mean...look, she could be really cute."

"But she's not Chaeyoung."

"Exactly." Sana stated. "Dahyun, let's wrap. In every party, there is always one girl who doesn't know who's party she's at. She knows no one you know and you will never see her again. Do you see where I'm going? How is this?"

"Sana unnie--"

"Epp, epp~" Sana interrupted as she started to look for possible targets. "Scooping, scooping."

"Man, you're a jerk." Mina said with a chuckle.

"Beep, beep. Target acquired." Sana muttered as she grabbed Dahyun and went to the girl. "And now, let's go and meet this cute girl of your fantasy."

"She's not a cute girl from my fantasy." Dahyun complained but they were already infront of the girl.

Sana patted the girl's shoulder and asked. "Hi, have you meet Dahyun?"

"No." the cute girl answered. "Hi."

"Hey." Dahyun greeted back.

"Do you know Mina? Momo?" Sana asked again.

"No."

"Do you know anyone at this party?"

"I...uhh...work with Sowon."

"Excuse me." Sana stated and faced Dahyun. "Do you know Sowon?"

"No." Dahyun, Mina and Momo answered.

"Here you go, Dahyun. Bon appetit."

"I don't think so."

"Your lost." Sana said with smirk before facing the cute girl. "Hi, can I show you the roof? It's magical up there." she asked the girl who nodded with a smile so she took her hand and lead her.

"Hey, hey. Wait...I've got that roof reserved."

"Dude, Chaeyoung's not coming."

"She's gonna show up." Dahyun stated but Sana just shrugged her shoulder and headed out of the window. "She'll show up."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaeyoung didn't showed up.

"Atleast, it was a great party." Mina comforted."

"Yeah, I ate like...four whole jokbal."

"You always know what to say old friend." Dahyun muttered when her phone rang. "It's Chaeyoung."

"Answer it."

"No, no. Not right away. Got to seem casual." she answered before grabbing her phone immediately then answered the call. "Hello?"

(I'm so sorry I missed you party.)

"Who is this? SinB?"

(Chaeyoung.)

"Oh, Chaeyoung." Dahyun said as she stood up. "Yeah, guess you never showed up. Didn't you?"

(No, I got stuck with my friend. I wish your party was tonight.)

Dahyun hesitantly looked at Momo and Mina before answering. "It is. The party's tonight." she said, making Momo stood up as she glares at Dahyun. "Yeah, it's a two-day party because that's how...we roll. So, if you want to swing by. You know, casual. See ya." she added and turned her phone off. "So, that was Chaeyoung."

"What are you doing to me, man? I've got a paper to write." Momo muttered.

"I know. Sorry, it's terrible. I'll buy more jokbal." Dahyun stated as she ran out of the door.

Momo sighed. "Bring some french fries." she yelled out. "Can you believe her? I've got a paper to write and I barely even started..."

"Well...we can think of a way to pass your time." Mina stated with a wink, making Momo chuckled.

"Alright. But we got to be like super quick. I still need to get that paper going."

"Ofcourse, love." Mina answered before taking Momo's lips with her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, you were so right about the roof. The roof, the roof. The roof is on fire, Dahyun." Sana said. "The girl last night, I got her up to the roof and make out with her. Took her to her place and never called her again. She will never find her way back to me...yet, there she is." she muttered when she saw the girl. "How did she get her? Did you invite her?"

"I don't know her."

"She said she works with Sowon."

"I don't know any Sowon."

"Argh!" Sana grunted, as the girl approaches her. "Hey, you. You're back."

"Sure am." the girl stated as she peck Sana's lips. "Come on, sweetie. I need a drink."

"Sweetie? Really?" Sana muttered is disgust as she let the girl drag her to the kitchen.

Dahyun chuckled, seeing the playgirl Sana looking helpless like that. When she looked back, she saw Momo and Mina getting out of the window so she had to stop them.

"Woah, woah. Rabbits, come on. I've got the roof reserved."

Momo and Mina sighed as they made their way to the room while Sana approached Dahyun again. "So, it's over between me and that girl who works with Sowon."

"Wow, that was fast."

"Yeah, I thought of the quickest way to get rid of the girl you just met. And then I remembered what you did to Chaeyoung on your first date. Thanks, man."

"Glad I could help." Dahyun muttered sarcastically when something caught her eyes; Mina and Momo. "Geez, their damn hormones." she whispered and approached the two. "Gays, come on..."

"Sorry, Dahyun." Momo said with a fake smile as she ran up to the roof.

"Great, now what am I going to do when Chaeyoung shows up?" she asked to Sana, who chuckled teasingly. "She'll show up..." she added.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaeyoung didn't showed up...again.

"Alright, we already throw two party. Everybody had fun and now I must not disturb with my papers." Momo stated as she stood up. "Repeat after me; I will not make out with Momo."

"I will not make out with Momo." Mina and Dahyun said.

Dahyun's phone rang and saw Chaeyoung's name on her phone. "It's Chaeyoung." she informed and picked it up. "Hello?"

(Hey, unnie.)

"Jieqeong? Oh, Irene. Sorry, you totally sounded like Jieqeong."

(It's Chaeyoung.)

"Oh, Chaeyoung. Hi~" Dahyun greeted with a chuckle.

(Sorry, I miss your party...again. I really wanted to come but my friend invited her girlfriend over and I got stuck with them once more.)

"Hey, it's nothing but a chicken wing. Mama Sita." Dahyun stated, making the two facepalmed. "Who am I?" she mouthed to them. 

(I guess there's no way for your two-day party to turn into a three-day?)

Dahyun hesitated again but then she took a deep breathe. "It did indeed. The party continues tonight." she answered, making Momo stood up from her seat and ran after her. "Yeah, people last night were like 'Keep it going, bro. Party tri-ficta."

(Wow. Okay, I'll be there.)

"Great, see you tonight." Dahyun stated. "So, that was Chaeyoung..." she added, earning a glare from the tired looking Momo.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

So, Dahyun threw a third party for Chaeyoung. On a Sunday night.

"Wow, this is lame." Sana commented.

"Lame? Or casual?"

"Lame."

"Or casual?"

Sana shook her head and decided to look at her two Japanese bestfriend. Mina was hoping for another make out yet Momo seems to be not interested. She was looking for her book, as it seems.

"Anybody seen a big ass book?"

The rest of them shook their head so Momo continued to search for her book and flipped out when she saw that it was soaked wet due to the drinks.

"Okay..." Momo started as she took a deep breath. "My book is not a coaster!" she yelled out. "Dahyun, I'm jeopardizing my career so you could threw a party. Not once, not twice...but three times. For a girl you just met who's probably not even going to show up. I mean, where is she? Dahyun, where's your Chaeyoung?" she yelled out and turned around, only to see Chaeyoung. "H-Hey, Chaeyoung."

Chaeyoung looked at Momo awkwardly before Momo decided to grab Mina away, making Chaeyoung walk over Dahyun. "So, you threw all this party for me?"

"What? No..." Dahyun lied as she stood up. "Oh, you thought...no..." she added but Chaeyoung wasn't buying it. "Okay, yes. You got me. One of the reasons I threw all of this party is so that I could...you know...introduce you to..." she trailed until Sana pushed a tall girl towards her "...her. Since things didn't work out between us and we can just laugh about it." she laughed fakely. "Anyway, Chaeyoung. This is..."

"Sowon." the tall girl introduced as she handed her hand to Chaeyoung, making Sana and Dahyun realized who Sowon finally is.

After an hour, the people left one by one for they still have work tomorrow. Chaeyoung was still with Sowon, talking about something.

"I can still win this. This is not over..."

"Okay, tough talk." Mina stated as she made Dahyun face her. "Chaeyoung's great. But let's look at the fact, you want to get in a relationship. And right now, there's a million people out there looking for what exactly you're looking for. But Chaeyoung is not one of them."

"She's not one of them...she is THE one."

"Well, THE one is heading off to THE roof." Sana informed, making them all face the window.

"What are you going to do?" Momo asked.

"Nothing...It's a game. I just have to...keep playing it." she answered, making Momo pat her back sympatheticly.

Dahyun thought of her first time seeing Chaeyoung, their first date where she realized she already love her at the short amount of time and that was enough to get her up to follow Chaeyoung and Sowon to the roof.

"Sowon sshi, can you give us two a minute?"

"Sure thing." Sowon said as she smiled at Dahyun before leaving the two of them alone.

"Look, Chaeyoung. I didn't threw this party to set you up with Sowon. Or the one before that. Or the one before that." Dahyun confessed. "I threw this party because I wanted to see you."

"Well...here I am."

"There's something between us. I can see it. Although, unless I'm crazy..."

"You're not crazy." Chaeyoung smiled fondly. "I don't know. I mean, we barely know each other but you're looking at me with that look. Like...like..."

"Like what?"

"Like...let's fall inlove, get married, have kids and drive them to soccer practice."

"Oh, I'm not going to force sports on them unless they're interested." Dahyun stated, making the girl of her dreams laugh.

"It's a great look. But you're looking at the wrong girl."

"No, I'm not." Dahyun stated, inching closer.

"Yes, you are." Chaeyoung argued with a fond smile in her lips, feet glued to where she's standing.

Dahyun smiled when her face was close to Chaeyoung's. "Am not." she stated and finally caught Chaeyoung's lips into hers.

The two of them kissed under the moon, the stars and the shimmering skyline. The roof was indeed magical, making the two of them realized how they really feel behind the kiss. When they seperated, Chaeyoung's lipstick was smeared on Dahyun's.

"You're not looking at the wrong girl."

"I told you." Dahyun said with a wink before pulling Chaeyoung into another kiss.

===========================================================

Happy Birthday, Kim Dahyun. I love you so much, as much as Chaeyoung. Please continue to be TWICE's happy pill and our Dubu. No matter what, we love you. Don't pressure yourself whenever you're sick or injured because ONCE understands. Thank you for being a part of my life and Chaeyoung's. #DubChaeng4Ever

#HappyDubuDay

===========================================================

Bonus:

Dahyun took Chaeyoung's hands in hers and take her downstairs to officially meet her friends. The rest of the people were gone, leaving the five of them on Dahyun's apartment.

"Hirai Momo, Myoui Mina and Minatozaki Sana." Dahyun introduced. "Guys, this is Son Chaeyoung. She's my girlfriend."

"Finally." Mina stated with a smile.

"You two look cute." Momo complimented.

"Still not believing in love, but you two could be an exception." Sana commented.

Suddenly, a bottle sounded in the kitchen making them stood up and looked at who it was. Turns out Sowon and the cute girl was making out.

"Wow..." Sana muttered sarcastically. "I'm just a recipe for disaster. Those two work together."

"Are you jealous?" Dahyun asked.

"Oh, please. What does Sowon have that I don't?"

"A date tonight?" Chaeyoung asked savagely with a teasing smile.

"Ohh~ Burn, Minatozaki!" Mina teased.

"I'm not sure I like her, Dahyun." Sana joked.

"Momo unnie, don't you have a paper to write?"

"Dahyun, you're talking to Hirai Owow."

"I know."

"I'm going to party all night, write the rest of the paper tomorrow at breakfast and I'm going to get an A. My name is Owow and I'm super wow..."

Momo got a B+ the next day. But for a rushed paperwork, it was good. Hirai Owow is good. Their night ended happily for everyone, except Sana. The love of her life...was still on her way.

~End~


End file.
